


Communication

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A healthy relationship always has communication. For Breakdown and Airachnid, theirs is done all through comm unit and naughty pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a bit of a writing kick recently (mostly humanformer fics that won't end up anywhere) so when I had the thought for this I just wrote it as quick as I could while I was still on a roll (and I've always thought it weird that I haven't written any good ol' Breakdown/Airachnid smut yet- the nerve of me!)

“Come on, Airachnid, just... _urgh_ , just... stop teasing me-“

“ _But baby, that’s why I agreed to this in the first place_ ,” the spider cooed over Breakdown’s comm unit. He could barely hear her through the rattle of his cooling fans and hoarse ventilations. His optics fought to remain open, drinking in all of the electric sight held in front of him before they inevitably blinked closed. Even with the brightness of his comm panel in the gloom of his quarters, the image of Airachnid’s neon-pink lubricant dripping out of her half-open valve burned his optics even more, and even with the drool pooling in his mouth at the sight his lip-plates were dry as the Rust Sea. Coolant drenched him and soaked into the berth beneath him, and he swore the heat of his frame would end up setting the damn thing on fire or something.

Not that he would have noticed it anyway.

“Just... open it up a bit more,” he grunted, squeezing his other hand hard around his spike in a futile attempt to get some bright blue relief out of it. Energon and transfluid had been pumping through it for what seemed like an eternity, ever since Airachnid sent the first image of her sprawled on her berth. Then came her bare chestplates, and her suggestion that he imagine his spike nestled between them (he’d wished he’d given in with the urge to overload there and then) and after that her aft raised high in the air. Only now, when his spike was aching from its transfluid pressure and he was about to have a complete system meltdown, did she finally show off her best stuff. At least Breakdown couldn’t complain that it wasn’t worth the wait- he’d heard the stories about techno-organic equipment, femmes with multiple valves and mating cycles and mechs with rows of bulbed spikes in their codpieces (but Breakdown was most interested in the former). He tried to see if Airachnid had another valve that she was just hiding from him, but only one took up the whole screen (again, not that he was complaining, or that he could complain with his vocaliser collapsing under his restrained moans).

 _“Mm, you are so_ adorable _when you beg, Breakdown,”_ the devil’s voice purred out of his unit, caressing his audios and making his spike tremble. He thought he heard something squishing wetly in the background static of the comm feed before she spoke again. _“Just for that, I’ll be generous tonight.”_

The panel _pinged_ with a notification of a new image being sent, and Breakdown groaned before he even saw it. His suspicions were confirmed; two valves between spread legs smeared with lubricant, and more dripping around the talon she had pressed into one of them. 

_“I’ll let you in on a dirty little secret, darling,”_ Airachnid said as Breakdown pumped with renewed vigour at his spike, gliding his fingers hard along the tingling ribs. _“All this lubricant came from you.”_ That made him pause, and another pulse went through his cable when he took in her breathy words. This was more than just her wanting to torture him; _she_ was actually enjoying it as well! Breakdown was so shocked by that; that his crush saw him more than just a frag toy to play with, considering that was what he’d accepted he would always be to her.

He wasn’t in much of a position to preach his love to her right now though, so he just kept stroking and moaning to her purrs.  
 _“I just_ love _hearing you moan for me, Breakdown. I imagine you’d do it lying underneath me while I ride that thick spike of yours... am I right?”_ He only managed a louder grunt of yes as a reply.

 _“Of course, there’s the question of what would be filling my_ other _valve, but... I’m sure you’re a resourceful mech, Breakdown.”_

“I can be anything you want, baby...” Her chuckle was like high-grade injected into his systems, sparkling all over him at the ends of his circuits. 

_“Like what?”_

“Like...” It was getting harder to speak with so much of the energon in his body diverted further down from his processor. “I can be dominant or submissive, if you’re into it. I can bend you over and frag you in the middle of a hallway, or you can tie me up with your webs and ride me all night long.”

 _“Mmm, keep talking...”_ Airachnid’s moans were deeper now, and she was gasping into the comm line. Breakdown smirked at how the tables turned so quickly. 

“My spike is so hard for you right now, Air... I want it inside you. I want my ‘fluid in both your valves, and leaking down your faceplate while you suck me. And I’m thirsty... I want to taste your lubricant, bury my faceplate in your valves.” He was groaning so loud that all he managed next was a low growl shuddering through him.

The entire time Airachnid sounded like she was trying to say something, but moans choked back her words and all that came when he was done was another _ping_ on his panel. 

When he opened it, what he’d received only peeks and previews of before now greeted him full in the faceplate- chestplates pushed out with two back legs holding them up, primary legs spread wide to show two glistening valves and her talons buried in both. Her faceplate was twisted in overload, glossa lapping at the air in a grinning mouth and optics squeezed closed in delight.  
How convenient that her climax kicked off his own.

 _“FRAG YES, AIRACHNID!”_ Breakdown exploded in a moan that woke up half the Nemesis and deafened the rest. Transfluid splattered all over his chestplate and abdomen protoform, slickening his digits still stroking at his spasming spike. Some bright drops even ended up on the ceiling, but he didn’t see those until he fell backwards in blissful exhaustion. A lopsided grin was plastered on his faceplate and the comm panel almost forgotten at his side as he recovered from the overload, and as Airachnid’s own moans died down he took another look at the image that finally set him off.

This time though, he noticed something in the ‘sent to’ title that wiped the grin off.

“Uh, Air... did you mean to click ‘send to all’ on that last image?” The comm feed went deadly silent then, save for ambient crackles and an eventual long groaning sigh of anger rather than pleasure.

_“... frag me.”_

“To be honest, don’t think I’m up for that right no-“

_“Shut. Up.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Even with post-overload fatigue settling deep in his systems, Breakdown couldn't recharge. Not without getting any reply from the comm pings he sent to Airachnid, or knowing she wasn't too worried about the whole 'entire Nemesis seeing her fragging herself' thing.

Just as well none of the others had any late night shifts or a penchant for staying up, so she had another few breems at least before anyone saw the newest addition to their inboxes.   
And he had a few breems to do something about it...

_'Ah, damn my pining spark.'_ Breakdown rolled himself off his still-stained berth and shrugged his armour on before inching the door to his quarters open. He wasn't an officer like Soundwave or Starscream, so he was put near the Vehicons stasis dorms and left to wander whenever he wasn't needed to break or hold something. He liked the freedom, especially when it got him away from Knockout and his buffing obsession for an hour at least. It also meant no-one would be paying close attention to where he went, not even Soundwave when his entire job was to spy on and creep everyone out. 

Even so, Breakdown kept his peds soft in the corridors as he made for the communications hub, scaling the stairs slowly and with constant vigilance. Drones wouldn't question why he wasn't recharging, but he was almost expecting to find Starscream skulking around for one of his usual and doomed 'usurp Megatron' schemes.

Apart from his own shadow against the walls and the hum of computer banks along the comm hub, he was thankfully alone. He only actually recognised one of the monitors, a wide screen off to the left above some hard drives and other equipment he couldn't name. Breakdown thought not even Megatron knew what half the stuff in the room did, trusting Soundwave to know what he was doing and not betray him like everyone else in the universe. 

He was getting thoughtful again. Now he knew he really needed some recharge before sunrise. 

The system turned on with a terrifyingly loud _beep_ signal and the commencing whirr of cooling fans, but was otherwise as silent as the rest of the sleeping ship. The login window glared suspiciously at him. At this point most officers couldn't go further, lacking the will and credentials to get past a single screen, but for the second time that evening Breakdown was grateful he wasn't an officer. 

With a weary sigh and a flex of his digits, he set to work.

 

**xx**

 

There were still some breems left until first light, when Megatron would wake everyone with a comm ping that said "get your aft moving or else". Recharging seemed pointless now, other than to just kill what was left of his morning. 

Breakdown figured he might as well check in on the bot who's protoform he'd forsaken and saved all in the same night. Airachnid had holed herself up in the lower levels of the ship, away from both drones and fellow officials, and the knock on her door reverberated emptily through the basement. He wasn't expecting her to answer, but he thought he might as well be polite. 

He certainly wasn't expecting the door to open just as he was about to slope off.

"I don't want to see you right now." He heard the muffled words before he even stepped inside. Somehow Breakdown resisted a quip about her being more than eager to see him before, and he guessed it mus have been a self-preservation instinct kicking in for once. 

He'd had many fantasies involving being inside Airachnid's quarters, but he wasn't sure what to think of being allowed in at last. A single violet light illuminated the femme spread out on her berth, facing the farthest wall with her back to him. He always wondered how she arranged her back legs so she could recharge in comfort, but they seemed restless and twitchy now, refusing to stay still. It was her private way of betraying anxiousness.

Breakdown ached to go to her, but even he knew better than to risk the claw marks. "Airachnid-"

"I said go away!" she hissed, bringing her legs up to her chest and stubbornly still refusing to face him. 

Breakdown took in a vent of air. "I will, just... let me show you something."

"I'm not in the mood for sharing with you anymore-" Airachnid scoffed, finally turning her helm around to sneer at him before being caught short by a datapad shoved in her face. She slowly sat up, taking the pad in her claws. Five separate windows were displayed, each showing an officer's name and the contents of their inboxes. All were devoid of anything recently received.

Airachnid blinked in the backlight as she pieced it all together. "You...managed to get into their messages?"

Breakdown couldn't hide a proud smile as he nodded. "And remove our.. little secret. I once had a shift on data exchange with Soundwave. Learned a little bit from watching him. Not as dumb as I look, huh?"

Airachnid stared at him blankly for a few moments, before answering with servos grappling around his neck. He thought she was strangling him for a second before he realised there was no pressure on his neck, no build up of energon in blocked fuel lines. He felt her face pressed into his neck cables, pulling him down into an embrace. Shaky vents played over his cables, prodding him back from shock, and by the time he recovered she had let go, just as surprised as him at what she just did.

She cleared her vocaliser in an attempt to be casual, even though her servos still lingered around his chest plating. "Thank you, Breakdown."

Despite the nature of their previous conversation, Breakdown suddenly felt shy in the face of her approval. He shrugged, trying not to drown in her gaze. "Least I could do after the greatest overload of my life."  
At the sound of quiet laughter, his spark leapt up almost clear from its chamber. He was tempted to test his chances in spending the rest of the free morning with her, even if it was just sitting by her berth, when the claws on his chest wandered much further downwards. He heard the arousal in her voice before seeing it dancing deep in her optics.

"Interested in having another one?"

If there was ever an easier question uttered, Breakdown hadn't heard of it.


End file.
